Peter Pan's fight to hide Immortality
by madfantic
Summary: U.S. goverment agents go on a mission to find immortality
1. Chapter 1

Peter Pan's fight to hide Immortality

Chapter one

Everyone has heard the legend of Peter Pan the boy that never grew up. You all know where he lives and you know the infamous story told about him by J.M. Barrie. However this story, is beyond anything you ever heard of him. Our story begins only a year ago. It starts only a few weeks after a mans death. His things were just being given out to all of his relations. In fact, in his will he mentioned only one item . It was his first edition of the book Peter Pan he wanted it given to his only grandchild Lily.

The young girl found it in the things in what was his house and was just about to open it when his father took it away from her saying " Lily ill hold on to this until your old enough to have it." His daughter said okay without complaint and went about her usual way.

A few weeks later the father whose names Josh Scone came home late after a long day of work as a CIA computer analyst. His daughter and wife were both asleep. He was just about to eat dinner that was left out for him when he knocked over the book. When Josh went down to pick it up he saw a letter and an small leather bag.

Josh picked up the letter and read My dearest lily there is a secret I have never told anyone. For so many years I was one Peter Pans lost boys we went on many adventures fighting pirates and such. I left though to have a mom and dad and I grew up but I didn't leave without getting this bag filled with fairy dust. I give it to you to have many adventures. sincerely your grandfather Benjamin Scone. Josh hurriedly picked up the bag and opened to see the fairy dust and all he could think of was immortality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

To explain a reason for the thoughts of Mr Scone is beyond my understanding. He stared at the fairy dust thinking of those thoughts for so long it took him minutes to see that the letter had a paper stuck underneath. Mr Scone was barely able to get the two apart without ruining it but somehow he managed. The other paper was a map that show the stars in a circle around the earth it told when and where the second star on the right would appear in the12 months out of the year. The next appearance of the star was to be at London in six months. At seeing this Mr scone put the fairy dust, letter, and map in his pocket and put the book where it was. He forgot his dinner and stayed up all night planing a way to get to London in Time.

The next morning he went to work exhausted at the CIA headquarters and hadn't realized he accidentally brought the items from last night. He didn't even realize it until that fateful incident. The bag of fairy dust was open when he accidentally bumped into some secretary one that was almost always happy when just a pinch of fairy dust hit her. Now I know what your thinking that the lady would just rise slowly up in the air like in the play or the Disney animated film, well get that image out of your head. Flying with fairy dust is more like filling a balloon with air and then just letting it go without tying it or like a pinball machine on crack. She flew crashing into walls, people, pictures, you name it she hit it until she finally stopped after smashing into the director of the CIA .

After the chaos stopped which was only under a minute the building was put on lock down everyone was put into the cafeteria the biggest room in the building and stayed there until called to be interviewed. As this was taking place the videos from the security camera were played and replayed until they discovered the root of this insanity. They then called Mr. Scone's name and put him in a small room to be questioned. The director entered the room and stared at Mr. Scone for what seemed like a lifetime. "You Know," said the director and startling Mr Scone " we've been questioning that flying woman for the last hour on how and why she caused this mess and shes as dumbfounded as we are, but she did manage to tell us that you were the last person she saw before the incident is that right?" "yes." said Mr Scone barely above a whisper. "was it you who also caused her to fly?" the director questioned "... n...no." replied Mr scone.

" We have you on video Mr Scone accidentally putting some substance on her that happened just before she flew! Now either you tell me what happened right now or you wont have a life to live for!." cried out the director . " You wouldn't believe me sir ev..."but Mr Scone couldn't finish for the director yelled back. " Ill believe everything you say just tell me." So Mr scone told him everything and gave him all of the items he found yesterday. The director took them and said "tell no else about this or you'll have to face the consequences" he then left the room and Mr Scone stayed in the room for another hour. In that time the director make this look like some sort of drill and made everyone go back work and made sure no one mention anything about this . He also made sure all evidence of the incident was destroyed.

Then he called his secretary to bring in a Mr Darcey to his office as soon as possible. The man came shortly and asked what he wanted him to do "I want you to kill this man." the director showed a picture of Mr Scone. The man ask some information on Mr scone and then was about to leave when the director said " and this time make sure it looks like a accident" The man turned gave a wicked smile and left. A tragic accident was latter discovered that took Mr scones life.

**Six Months Later**

**London **

A team of the greatest spy's were about to go where no man has gone before well besides for the pirates and kids. There mission was pretty simple it was to find the secret to eternity. They were 5 in the group Johnson, Eli,Kara,Jones,and Justin. They were moments away for heading to never land. "What do you think it will be like?" asked Kara to there group leader Eli. "I don't know but it will be nothing like it is on earth?" They stayed quite after that they were on top of the London clocktower waiting for there command to go. With the yell of go suddenly coming through there ears they put there fairy dust on themselves and they rocketed to the second star to the right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's wrong codfish to tired to show you face!" declared Peter Pan as he flew toward the Jolly Roger with Tink right by his side however when they got a closer look of the ship they noticed not a person was in sight. Peter excited to play this new game searched every quarter of the ship thinking hook and his men would show up at any minute to try and capture him but not a soul was there. Confused they went back to lost boys and told what they saw but as they were halfway through Pans story they heard cry's of pain in the Indian camp and headed there with haste. When they made it, the camp was empty and before any of the boys or Tink had time to realize what happened the boys were shot with sleeping darts and Tink barely escaped from a net closing in on her.

"What happened?" asked Peter Pan coming out of his sleep to no one in particular. Were captured, Said a man. Pan knowing the voice as much as his own said hook as he went instantly toward his hilt "They already took your sword peter, look around you, were in a cage and no matter how much I want to kill you were stuck here."

**Sorry its so short hopefully my next Chapter will be far more Longer**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where is it Peter!" cried the man but Peter declared "You'll never get anything out of me." The man stared at the boy for a long time then he walked away not coming back. A few hours latter a lady came with a mirror. She held it up to show peters face and said "Look at yourself all chained up with those metal balls to keep you from flying like a fish out of water just tell me how your able to live forever and ill let you go." "No one can live forever." said peter pan "really," replied the woman sarcasticly "then explain to me how Hook is still alive after being eaten by a crocodile." "easy, he got lucky" said peter "luck or not peter there's a magic here that keeps everyone alive and me and my team are going to find out where it is."

With that peter was taken out of the little interrogation room in the forest kept hidden from all the cells in front of it. He looked at the cages that held the Indians, pirates, and the lost boys not to mention the special cage that held all the fairy's. As for the mermaids they were impossible to catch and even if you were near one they would drag you into the water and never be seen again, needless to say they were left alone. Peter told the lost boys to be brave and tell them nothing then he was put back in his cell with Hook.

That night while everyone was asleep Tink searched for the keys to unlock Peters cell, with much difficulty she took them from one of the team members and unlocked Peters cell not knowing Hook was inside. Hook noticing Tink unlocking there cage waited until the cage opened then knocked out tink he ran swiftly as he took the keys to get his crew he did this all so quickly that he left the cage open for peter and drooped the keys near the cells for Hook was so worried about his ship for without a ship you not a captain. Peter waking a few minutes later found the cage barely open and Tink lying on the ground and in due time was chasing Hook with the lost boys, Indians, and fairy's in toe.

The chase went on for a few hours until finally peter caught up with Hook in a clearing out of the woods. The pirates and the boys pulled out they weapons instinctivly for they have faught many times but before either of them could strike Hook's ship was flying beside them shotting sleeping darts. Quickly everyone ran into the woods and Hid but not before half off the lost boys, hooks crew, and indians were shot down. Pan was flying away from the incident quickly enjoying this game when Hook appeared behind him he had a gun pointed to Pan and shouted out "We have to work together."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**"**Johnson how many have we regained," asked Eli. "From what I see boss we got half of the lost boys and pirates," was his reply. "Good make sure we don't lose any this time," ordered Eli." "I don't like this Eli this wasn't part of the plan!"Justin declared as he stormed toward Eli steering the ship toward base. "How many times do I have to tell you we don't need anymore fairies we have enough dust to go back , besides I couldn't understand a word they said!" answered Eli. " But what about Pan and Hook?"asked Justin. " We'll worry about them latter, right now lets just worry about finding the secret of living forever not flying.' said Eli.

" Ah, But you don't have till later." Eli turned to the voice but before he could see he got knocked out by hook's hook. Hook then pulled his pirates musket and pointed it at Johnson and Justin. "Get off my ship!" said Hook. "You think that threatens us, you only have one shot." replied Johnson. "This game just keeps getting better and better," stated someone behind Johnson and Justin's back. They turned around and saw Peter standing on the deck staring at them. He had a dagger in his hand tossing it around and catching it as beautiful as a dance. As pan continued to play with his dagger he asked" "give up yet?"

The two of them laughed as they pulled up there automatic weapons but at that exact moment they were stormed with pirates Indian's the boys and fairies. The two then turned there gun to aim at them and in that instant both Hook and Pan knocked them out.

**A Week Later**

When the director turned the light his office door that morning he found his five secret agents tied up sitting on his desk. He went over to help then when two shadows appeared behind him. He turned and saw Hook and Pan."If you ever come to never land again i'll Cut you throat open!" declared Hook. As for Pan he said " Oh, come on Hook It was a lot of fun fighting these new villains I hope you'll come back again to play new games that way i wont always be fighting Hook." "That reminds me Peter," Said Hook. He then quickly pulled out his sword and swung at Peter. Pan flew just far enough so Hook wouldn't kill him, then he made fun of him. Hook declared how he get back at him for losing his Hook. He then pulled out some fairy dust and flew. The Two of them stormed out of the directors office into the cubicle's filled with people. They flew swung there swords at one one went near the floor and did the same and a few times Hook nearly killed a by stander but Pan always came to the rescue.

Suddenly a canon ball shoot through the room aimed at Pan. He dodged the ball and Turned to see through a window that the lost boys and pirates were fighting but the pirates had control of both steering the ship and using the canons but this distraction almost cost Pan his life as Hook went for the kill. Pan dodged the quick swing of the Hook and the two continued there fight as canons kept shooting at the two of them. As there fight continued the ships steering got control from the boys and they crashed into the building both Pan and Hook went Inside the ship and it flew back to never land the CIA never seeing them again.

**THE END**


End file.
